


浪漫关系需要一点助推

by 01yellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP 轻微furry Dean all 男体女阴Sam 男体女阴Castiel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01yellow/pseuds/01yellow
Summary: 在一次追查巫师的行动中，Sam和Castiel中了咒语，不但身体发生变化，还发情了。面对被情欲折磨的弟弟和天使，Dean会怎么帮助他们呢？
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	浪漫关系需要一点助推

在一次追查巫师的行动中，Sam和Castiel被巫师施了“奶牛咒”。

这原本是个简单的案子。事实证明这只是个热衷搞群交的男巫，引诱那些喜欢性交的人到家里配合他做些下流的巫术实验。他把自己家建成了一座“性爱城堡”，房间里情趣道具的种类和数量另阅porn无数的Dean Winchester都叹为观止。不过这位“哈色波特”（Dean给巫师取的外号)没有做过什么杀人放火盗取别人生命之类的大邪大恶之事，所以自由意志三人组经过一番商讨，决定放他一条生路。没想到好色男巫临走前偷偷在Sam和Cass身上施了咒，还留下一张纸条，上面写着:  
致亲爱的Sam、Castiel:感谢你们和Dean放我一马。作为谢礼，免费让你们体验一下本魔法天才发明的新咒语——奶牛咒。你们俩身上的情欲味浓重得像发情的母牛，跟这个咒语实在是般配!祝你们玩得开心，拜~  
ps:本咒语没有使用巫术袋，不要白费力气寻找啦，释放你们内心最深处的欲望，咒术自会破解。

事态最初并不严重。“奶牛咒”并没有像他们担心的那样，把猎人弟弟和天使变成两头哞哞叫的食草动物，只是另Sam和Cass头上各冒出了一对黑白花纹的奶牛耳朵，和短短的母牛角。他们站在“性爱城堡”花里胡哨的房间里，看起来就像戴着情趣发箍的脱衣舞男。Dean被这景象彻底逗乐了。他立马抛出所有能想到的关于奶牛的荤笑话来嘲笑Sammy。Dean甚至掏出手机给奶牛弟弟和奶牛天使拍照，然后在Sam的怒吼声中笑得前仰后合。“别太担心，那个哈色波特说你们俩情欲味太浓重，需要释放，也许打一炮就好了哈哈哈哈哈哈!!!!!!”

Dean很快就笑不出来了，因为咒语的效果并没有到此为止。在顶着耳朵和牛角五分钟之后，Sam和Cass突然长出了女人的胸部，并且尺寸大得就像涨乳的奶牛!“衣服太紧了!好难受!好难受呀!呜哇啊啊啊!”Sam突然一屁股坐在地上，哇哇大哭起来。“Cass也好难受!胸部好疼!Cass不舒服!呜呜呜呜呜呜!”Castiel也跟着嚎啕大哭。“奶牛咒”不但改变了中咒人的外貌，还开始影响他们的心智。Sam和Cass的心智急剧退化，瞬间变成了心理年龄不超过10岁的“大小孩”。“嘿!男孩们，先冷静!冷静下来!”Dean赶紧手忙脚乱地安慰哭得上气不接下气的两个人。

“好勒!好热!好难受啊呜呜呜!”Sam和Cass一边哭一边胡乱地想脱掉衣服，Dean按得住这个按不住那个，两个“小孩”很快就脱得精光。Dean只扫了他们的裸体一眼，呼吸就窒住了。男巫的咒语蔓延到了Sam和Cass的下身，中咒的两人私密处原本应该有的男性阴茎消失不见，取而代之的是每人一副漂亮的、颜色浅浅的女性阴户。他们的耻毛也发生了变化，原本应该浓密粗硬的卷毛，现在变成了一小撮短短的，奶牛花纹的绒毛。新长出来的女阴湿乎乎地吐着淫液，阴唇充血外翻，阴蒂也硬硬地胀起来。他们被男巫的咒语变成了“发情的母牛”。

“下面好热啊啊!”“好痒!好难受呜呜呜!”两个“小孩”哪里忍受得了发情的燥热?他们本能地把手伸向下身和胸部。失去了成年人羞耻心的Sam和Cass当着Dean 的面就开始揉着下体和奶子自慰。Dean的阴茎被这画面撩拨得抬起了头。他觉得自己的大脑就像一块蜜蜡，在这火辣的艳景面前被烧至熔化。

两个“小孩”正艰难地一边哭喊一边疏解，突然，他们的四肢也开始发生变化。他们的小半截手臂和双腿都变成了白色的毛绒绒的小牛腿，手掌和脚掌也变成了牛蹄子。牛蹄扁扁的没有手指，没法自慰疏解。情欲的火苗失去了控制，便燃得更加旺盛，凶猛地烧遍他们全身。Sam和Cass已经被折磨得喊不出声，只是不停地流泪，时不时沙哑地呻吟。看着弟弟和天使被情欲折磨着无法脱身，Dean也备受煎熬。他脑海里飞快地闪过几个问题:“给亲兄弟泄欲算不算乱伦”和“Cass清醒以后发现我摸过他的下身，会不会把我丢回地狱”，但这些担忧在Sam和Cass的痛苦面前都显得微不足道。Dean只想立刻将他们从咒语的折磨里拯救出来。

他把两只“奶牛”抗到床上，左右手同时覆上Sam和Cass的下体，试着按摩他们的阴户。两人痛苦的呻吟立刻就变成了满足的喘息，这给了Dean很大的鼓励。他用食指和无名指拨开他们被淫水黏成一团的奶牛阴毛，拇指温柔地按摩阴蒂，中指沾了些淫液，对着阴道小心翼翼地肏进去。“唔嗯...好舒服...” “好舒服唔唔...”两只“奶牛”舒服得直哼哼。“嗯...Dean...咪咪也想要...” “Cass的咪咪也想要舒服...唔...”Dean腾不出手照顾那两对流着牛奶的大胸部，只好先哄着Cass:“Cass乖，用你的舌头舔舔Sammy的奶头，吃吃奶。”他的好天使立刻就听话地转头叼住Sam的奶头。“唔嗯啊啊啊!”上下都被照顾到的Sammy立刻爽得从淫穴流出一大股水，湿哒哒地糊满了Dean的手。Dean自己也俯下身舔弄Cass的奶子，舌头有意地擦过乳头敏感的小缝。天使立刻爽得尖叫出来。这样弄了几下，两只“奶牛”就一起颤抖着达到了高潮。

Dean把手指退出来，一边等着Sam和Cass高潮的余韵褪去，一边想着要不要去厕所给自己也来个手活泄泄火。但是咒语的魔力并没有像他期望的那样消失。相反地，经历过一次高潮的Sam和Cass不但又开始发情，而且好像更加难受了。“去你妈的骗子巫师!不是说释放欲望就能解除咒语吗!?”Dean怒骂道。“Dean...唔...帮帮Sammy...求求你了...” “再让Cass舒服一次好不好，Cass...嗯...Cass好难受...”欲求不满的Sam和Cass凑上来，一前一后抱着Dean磨蹭。Sam从背后环抱住哥哥，在哥哥背上磨蹭还在不断分泌乳汁的乳房，长头发和毛绒耳朵滑过Dean敏感的耳垂，让Dean的阴茎又胀大了几分。Castiel则正面抱住Dean，想要和Dean 接吻。他的毛绒蹄子搭在Dean的手臂上，正好落在他曾经留下过滚烫手印的地方。“嗯...Dean...Dean...”Cass呼唤着Dean 的名字吻上猎人的嘴唇。Dean看着天使盈满泪水的蓝眼睛，终于也被那汹涌翻滚的情欲吞没。

Dean 把弟弟和天使推倒在床上，大力揉捏他们发情的骚屁股。Sam和Cass不知道什么时候长出了奶牛尾巴,在Dean捏过他们尾巴根的时候爽得浪叫连连。Dean把Sam的一条腿抬起来架在自己左肩上，把Cass的一条腿架在右肩上，这样两只“奶牛”的阴户就大开着暴露在Dean面前。Dean掏出硬得发疼的大阴茎，沾了一些淫液，肏进Sam的蜜穴，抽插几下又退出来肏进Cass的蜜穴，轮流肏干两头“奶牛”。“好舒服啊啊啊！！！我一直...啊嗯...一直想被哥哥干...” “我也...我也一直...啊嗯...想被Dean...现在终于...呃啊啊！！！”Dean敏锐地抓住一丝重要的信息。“你们说‘一直’是什么意思?”Dean一边肏干一边问。“Dean不要生气...嗯...我...我一直有些嫉妒那些...啊...被哥哥上过的女人...我也想被哥哥的鸡鸡干...嗯...” “我...我有时候希望...啊...我的皮囊是个...女人...那样就能和Dean做爱...嗯...就像Anna...”孩子心智的两人无羞无耻地坦白，“Dean不要生气...再多肏肏我们...不要停下来...嗯啊...”Dean惊讶得一时忘了动作。Sam和Cass是他生命中最亲密的人，但Dean从未想过自己会和他们发展出浪漫的关系，更别说性...不，不对，Dean并不是没有想过，可每当三人的关系冒出一丝暧昧的苗头，总会有这样那样的世界末日等着他们去拯救，另他们无暇顾及自己的情感。Sam和Cass的话在Dean的心里激荡起一个小小的涟漪，一丝暖意在他身体里扩散开来。Dean再度摆动腰，带着情欲和爱意，用尽全力地与Sam和Cass结合，让阴茎每一下都碾过敏感点，插到最深处。“我有时候...啊...会想着哥哥自慰...啊啊啊！！！” “我用天使的能力...啊...隐身...偷看Dean的裸体...呃啊啊！！！”Sam和Cass被肏得什么话都吐了出来。听他们坦白对自己犯过的“罪行”，成了对Dean最强力的催情剂，他几乎要忍不住立刻射出来。Dean 拔出阴茎，从床边的一堆情趣玩具中摸出两个和自己尺寸相似的假阳具，打开震动开关，代替自己肏进Sam和Cass的小穴。“Sam抱住Cass，Cass也一样，抱紧一点。”两只“奶牛”听话地抱在一起，他们湿透的蜜穴紧紧贴合。Dean肏进两只蜜穴中间，抽插刺激两人最敏感的阴蒂。被假阳具和真鸡巴同时肏干，这种全新的强烈快感让Sam和Cass的呻吟又拔高了几个音调。他们磨得红肿的阴唇紧紧地吸着Dean的阴茎，两人蜜穴里震动的假阳具同时按摩到三个人的生殖器。Dean一边大力肏干，一边狠狠揉捏两只“奶牛”的屁股，牵拉玩弄他们的尾巴，同时俯下身吮吸舔弄“奶牛”们的乳头，大口大口的喝下Sam和Cass爽到不断喷出的“牛奶”。Dean听到一声接一声高亢的呻吟，他分不清那是Sam还是Cass发出的，亦或是他自己也在因为快感而叫喊。Dean大力地冲刺，Sam和Cass也用腿紧紧缠住他，配合他的动作扭动身体。快感的巨浪铺天盖地袭来，三个人相拥着，一起达到了高潮。

激烈的性事过后，三个人都沉沉睡去。醒来时Sam和Cass发现自己恢复成了原来的样子，咒语已经被破解了。

“所以，巫师说的‘你们内心最深处的欲望’，就是他妈的被我上！?”Dean骂骂咧咧地穿上衣服。Sam尴尬地咳嗽一声转过头。Dean继续骂骂咧咧:“那个王八巫师，要是让我再逮到他，我一定...” “一定让他再施一次咒语?”Cass接过Dean的话说道，“我觉得高潮的感觉并不坏，并且我能读到你们的想法，Sam很开心，而Dean，你刚刚在想‘哦艹这真是老子最爽的性体验我他妈的真想再来...’ ” “闭嘴Cass！！！”Dean粗暴地打断Cass的话，脸涨得通红。Sam爆笑出声。

暂时没有世界末日需要他们去拯救，浪漫的种子再一次在自由意志小组萌芽。

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在猪年的最后一天完成了这篇文，努力地写得甜一些，作为礼物送给喜欢SDC的同好，祝大家新年快乐ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ  
> 如果喜欢的话可以给我点个kudo❤️或者留下评论，我会很开心~


End file.
